A Different World: Miracle Day
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Miracle Day with Ianto, Tosh, and Owen. Ianto, Gwen and Jack sort out their feelings while Tosh and Owen are confronted with their pasts through Rex and Esther. the world is immortal but not Jack...and the clock is ticking till the world ends
1. Chapter 1

There was something out there.

Something bad.

Something wrong.

It was out there and it was manipulating the world.

Gwen Cooper woke up with a loud gasping breath. It was very late and very dark as she struggled to climb out of bed. There was a heavy humming breathy noise in her room as her daughter slept peacefully in her cot. Unaware that her mother had just suffered another strange nightmare. Gwen listened to her baby's breathing before perky her ears, Tosh was shifting in her sleep in the room next door while Owen was snoring beside her, and Ianto was down the corridor quiet as always.

She carefully picked up her precious baby and held her as tightly as she could risk. She admired her daughter's healthy body – no blemish, no permanent sign of injury, no internal damage, mental or physical – it was a blessing considering Gwen gave birth to her at gun point a little over a year ago.

She rests her forehead against the cool glass of her window and relaxes just a little bit.

"Something bad is going to happen Rose," Gwen whispered to her daughter, "but don't worry, Mummy will protect you, and so will Uncle Ianto, Uncle Owen, and Auntie Tosh."

She just didn't know who she was fighting this time.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was very Welsh.

The cottage they were living in. Stone build, four bedrooms (one to be Rose's when she is older), large living room/study/dining room and tiny kitchen. The house was surrounded by a large garden and two barns used to hold some of their weapons, Tosh's motorbike, and the gardening tools. It was indeed a nice place.

But it was in the middle of bloody nowhere and Owen hates the countryside.

He hated gardening even more.

"Why couldn't we live in the city?" Owen whined as he dug into the soil. The whining voice broke Ianto out of his thoughts and he turned from looking at the sky to Owen. "Surely none of us can rest here easily after that cannibal incident. Besides it smells revolting here – all that grass, pig's shit, and sea air. It's disgusting." Ianto rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the helicopter. "Don't be suspicious," Owen said pausing from his daily rant of the evils of countryside. "We won't be able to sleep tonight if we think the government are flying above us."

"It's not safe," Ianto said, "we're still not safe."

"Were we ever? Honestly Yan, we fought aliens on a daily bases, interfered with the police on a weekly bases, and attempted to destroy the government almost two years ago. Are we ever going to be safe? Torchwood might officially be over but we still have those memories, and weapons, and the knowledge. The government might think we need to disappear again."

"You are a very comforting person, Owen," Ianto said sarcastically, "I feel so much better."

Owen ignored the sarcasm. "We should have moved to the city. No one would have noticed us there. Somewhere like Birmingham where we could have been invisible. We stick out like a sore thumb in this bloody grassy world with sheep!"

"The government gave us this house with express order for us to remain silent. We don't have any choice in this Owen...and what is wrong with sheep?"

"I keep forgetting that you're Welsh," Owen said shaking his head. "Though I have to say there is one good thing about the countryside."

Ianto felt a sudden urge to get a video camera or at least call Gwen and Tosh out to witness this incredible moment. "And that is?"

"You are not wearing a suit any longer," Owen smirked, "I never thought I lived to see the day you wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with trainers."

"Oh shut up!"

"You know...Gwen has been eyeing you up in those jeans."

"I'll repeat myself – shut up."

Ianto then left Owen to struggle with the gardening as he walked back into the house. His thoughts were no longer on the helicopter or the government but on Gwen instead. Gwen Cooper the now single mother. They had attempted to run Torchwood out of Owen's flat for eight months but then the government got involved again and Gwen got kidnapped. Having your child born while your wife was held at gunpoint was the final straw for Rhys. Especially since he had no input in naming the baby and Gwen kept flinching when he tried to touch her. It was a mutual divorce and Rhys writes weekly to Rose. Every Monday Gwen will read his words out to the baby.

In the past year since the divorce and slow but definite change happened in the group dynamic. Owen and Tosh were now happily married (shocking sudden change) and that left Gwen and Ianto together when they went to do couply things. Their friendship had strengthened and there was an attraction that might have always been there but was now a lot stronger. He dreams of Gwen sometimes but then he also dreams of Jack and he is sure she does too.

At the end of the day they both love Jack.

Ianto thinks he might be able to share Jack with Gwen. Just as long as Jack shares Gwen with him.

That is if Jack ever came back. It's been over two years since they last saw him properly and they were beginning to wonder if they will ever see him.

They haven't seen the Doctor or Rose Tyler or Donna Noble or Martha and Mickey Smith since either. Well not strictly true they did see them briefly at Sarah Jane Smith's funeral when Rose was just two months old.

Rose Anwen Cooper-Williams was Torchwood's baby. All four of them adored her as if she was their own and Ianto was sure Jack would too if he ever came back.

"Outside, on my own, at midnight, and there was not a sound to be heard," Gwen's voice could be heard as she spoke softly and almost magically. Ianto walked in to watch her as she fed Rose and told her story. Despite her nervousness and fears when she first found out she was pregnant Gwen had taken to motherhood quickly. Ianto thought it made her even more beautiful than before. "And I looked up and a woman came out of the sky..." a dramatic gasp. "Shining she was – like moonlight and her eyes were white, blazing white, and then she started to sing like a thousand choirs. One woman with a thousand voices and it was beautiful-"

"Have you told her the one where Uncle Owen got locked in the cell naked?" Ianto asked.

The typing in the corner stopped as Tosh let out an uncharacteristic snort and Gwen giggled. "Oi!" Owen yelled as he walked in mud all over the floor. "Stop trying to turn the kid against me."

"I can't turn her against you when she already hates you," Ianto smirked.

"She doesn't hate me!" Owen protested. It was a sore point that he was the only one who couldn't get Rose to settle down when she's crying. She calms immediately when Ianto holds her, takes only a few seconds more with Gwen, and two minutes for Tosh but if Owen was the one to hold her she'll cry her eyes out until someone came to rescue her. "She just doesn't like the way I smell!" he was sure it was that cologne Ianto brought him for Christmas.

"Well then shower," Gwen said screwing her nose up. "I don't know what Tosh sees in you."

"Animal magnetism," Tosh said dryly.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

The atmosphere suddenly changed from a teasing warm one to a tense cold one. Everyone froze for one long second before they all moved. Tosh grabbed Rose from her highchair and hid under the desk while Owen got a gun out and stood behind the wall, Ianto opposite him, and Gwen grabbing a hand gun went to open the door.

"Hello," a male voice.

"Sorry," a female one added.

"I hope we're not disturbing you," the male one said cheerfully, "if we're going back to the village is it quicker to walk across the beach or get cut off. Better to ask I thought just in case."

"We have got proper shoes," the woman said just as cheerfully as her companion, "It's no problem."

"This is private property. I'm busy," Gwen said rudely before slamming the door.

She rushed back into the living room and peered out of the window. Ianto followed her and could see an elderly couple walking down the path. "Now that was something I expected Owen to say," he teased gently in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hey!"

Rose giggled with Tosh.

"I could have shot them," Gwen said shakily. Ah so that was why she was rude, her nerves were all shaken and she had almost gone against her principals and hurt two innocent people.

"But you didn't and we're safe," Ianto murmured as his hand took hers giving it a calming squeeze. "We're safe. It's over. No one knows we're here." He led her to the sofa and sat her down. "Now I'll make us all a cup of coffee."

"And some lunch, make us some lunch Ianto," Owen ordered.

Great even though they were living in the countryside, no longer officially working for Torchwood, and were supposed to be equals – Ianto was still the tea boy. Bloody typical.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen's father is in hospital.

It was a heart attack and he was stable. Thank god. But it was still a little frightening especially for Gwen who thought the world of her father. She had been literally Daddy's little girl when she was a child and couldn't bear the thought of her father dying. Ianto didn't like the idea either. After the whole 456 thing Gwen's parents once again found out about Torchwood and didn't really care. It made Gwen happy and what made Gwen happy made them happy. Ianto, Owen, and Tosh were often invited to Sunday dinner and Ianto often got into in-depth conversations about Welsh politics with Mr Cooper.

Rose was already cut off from her Williams' roots as Rhys' mother refused to have anything to do with Gwen. It wouldn't be fair if she lost a grandparent before ever getting to know him.

Then suddenly something magical and terrifying happened.

No one can die.

It was called Miracle Day.

No one dies even if they should they don't. Someone had been burnt to a crisp and were still moving and breathing despite the absolute agony they were in.

Gwen was in tears as she had no idea what to do, what to say, or what to even think. It took Ianto a cup of coffee, some chocolate and comforting words before he could get her to calm down.

After being reassured by Andy, who promised to visit Gwen's father everyday so Gwen could go back into hiding, they headed back home. Ianto driving in a calm slow pace since he was certain if Gwen got behind the wheel they would end up in a ditch. She was far too busy listening and talking to Tosh and Owen as they debated this Miracle Day thing.

At first Owen thought it was a good thing and Gwen was almost inclined to agree with him. After all this meant that Gwen and Ianto could live the long extended life Tosh and Owen received from Rose Tyler and they could be all happy. It also meant that their little Rose would grow up with no concern about health and safety.

But then Tosh pointed out that the world is already struggling with the population it has let alone one that have long life-spans. Food would eventually need to be rationed, property prices would rise and get crowded, and unemployment would rise as there would be fewer jobs in the world, economy would eventually crash, warfare would get even worse as soldiers began to believe they were immortal, and medicine would run out...it would be the apocalypse eventually.

They then debated about the causes of this Miracle Day as Ianto got closer towards their little home. It could be in the water, the food, the air, a strange coincidence, maybe the rift has done something...

Then they touched a sensitive subject...it could be him...or maybe Rose Tyler did something or maybe something happened to the TARDIS...

"You know," Owen said with all the sensitivity of a bull, "I bet it's Jack's fault."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After spending the whole night going over everything and arguing whether or not it's likely for Jack to turn up Ianto drifted into a half-sleep doze with little Rose curled up on his lap, her head against his stomach and her tiny hand clutching onto his t-shirt. Gwen was also dozing on his shoulder with a hand clutching his tightly. The two Cooper girls had soft dreamy smiles on their faces as if they were dreaming about the same pleasant thing.

"Oi, tea-boy, make us a cuppa!" Owen demanded.

Ianto was about to make a sarcastic insulting comeback when a loud squeak of their gate could be heard. Tosh froze before peeking out of the window. "There's a man out there."

A sudden flurry of movement happened. Owen took Rose who was still sleeping away, Tosh snatched up her gun, Ianto grabbed his and backed Gwen up who held hers high up and burst out of the front door.

The man held up a gun to her as well. Ianto observed that he was an injured, ill man as he hobbled, panted, and could barely stand properly. He had dark skin, dressed sharply in a smart suit, and had a look about him that suggested he fought and seen terrible things.

"CIA!" he shouted.

Great an American busybody. Ianto suppressed a shudder as he remembered the American out roar whenever Britain got all the alien attention. Bloody power-hungry pigs.

"Yeah? So what?" Gwen yelled back summing up Ianto's thoughts.

The man started a coughing fit before he collapsed. Gwen turned to face him with a confused frown. Ianto watched the man behind her but gave her the slightest of winks to tell her that the man was still unconscious and not about to attack her.

"Owen! This man needs medical attention."

"So call a bloody ambulance!" Owen snapped as Rose woke up and started to cry. "We should do a runner before more of them find us."

"I agree," Tosh said. "It looks like no matter what we do they're going to drag us into it anyway so we might as well leave and begin our own investigation on our free will."

"Gwen..." Ianto said, "Do you still have those handcuffs?"

"Shut up Owen!" Gwen snapped as Owen opened his mouth to make a comment about Gwen and Ianto having kinky sex. God he was too predictable. "And no, Ianto, I don't...but I know there's some handy rope"

"Shut up Owen!" Ianto and Gwen snapped as Owen once more tried to make a comment on kinky sex. "Go grab the rope, I'll start packing," Ianto added.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They didn't get their chance to do a runner before anyone else turned up.

They packed the essentials, Gwen quickly lay down the law to the man who woke up just after she tied him up, and Tosh was making a call to the emergency operator when a helicopter began to hover outside one of the bedroom windows. They all moved quickly or ducked to avoid some sort of missile that flew through the window and out of the hallway one blowing everything up in its path.

Ianto was beginning to wonder if Jack and Owen's presence in his life have begun to corrupt him as he couldn't help think that Gwen looked dangerously sexy as she tried to shoot down the man in the helicopter while holding Rose tightly to her.

They ran out of the house quickly, ducking, and dodging any possible bullets when Jack appeared out of thin air with a gun. He looked heroic, smug, and sexy as ever. They all quickly piled in the car and was chased by the helicopter until Jack handed Ianto a 'present' of an alien weapon.

He shot down the helicopter and it went down in flames. Owen cheered childishly, Tosh let out a huge sigh of relief, and Ianto blushed faintly as he felt Gwen peck him on the cheek.

They all climbed out of the car and stood side by side looking at the destroyed plane. He felt Jack's hand take his and smiled slightly.

"Who are you people?" the CIA agent asked looking at them with horror.

"Torchwood," Gwen said calmly.

They all exchanged looks and burst into maniacal laughter. They were once more reunited. They were back. They were going to better than ever before...

They were going to be Torchwood again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They were now home.

Because that was what Cardiff had always been to them. Home. Ianto could almost believe they were going through their secret passage behind the tourist info booth desk or down the invisible lift. That they would sit round their old conference table and eat pizza or Chinese. He remembered his beautiful coffee machine and how the new one was nothing like the amazing one in the Hub.

Instead they sat at the newly built pass as Gwen tried to think of what to do. Should one of them run off to Mary Cooper to drop Rose off? Should one of them find somewhere to stay? Does Jack have any new weapons because they hardly had anything left from their Torchwood jobs?

"I cut my arm," Jack said.

"And?" Owen said. "Don't be a baby Jack."

Owen was never the first one to forgive Jack when he does his runners. That was usually Tosh followed by Ianto, then Gwen. Ianto had a feeling there was going to be a few snide remarks from Owen for quite some time.

Nothing new there then.

"No, I cut my arm," Jack pulled down his sleeve to reveal a gruesome cut that looked it might be infected, "look at it. It's not healing...I'm staying hurt."

"You mean..." Gwen trailed off as the realisation hit her. "Oh my god!"

"I know!"

Owen grabbed Tosh's arm and pulled her sleeve down to reveal a bruise. He then pulled up his shirt and looked at the grazing on his stomach. Still red raw. "We're not healing either..."

"The whole world becomes immortal," Ianto said quietly putting it together, "but you three are turned back to mortal..."

Now that was bloody typical just when Ianto and Gwen get their chance to be immortal with the rest of the group they had to go and turn mortal on them. How unfair is that?

"I'm normal again..." Jack said in awe. "Plain human once more..."

"You talk some crazy shit, you know that?" the CIA agent said. They found out on the very long car journey that his name was Rex Mathewson and he was a pain in the rear.

"Shut up!" everyone shouted.

"It doesn't concern you," Jack added.

"Let me look at your arm," Owen said turning to Jack in his doctor mode.

"Any minute now," Rex murmured...Ianto's ears pricked as he could hear sirens heading towards them. Shit! "Here's my ride now," Rex stood up. They all began to run but were quickly surrounded. Poor Andy looked dejected as he appeared out of one of the cars. He was obviously forced to do this. Owen made some rude remarks and protests that Rex ignored. He began to ramble conditions and codes all from America.

But the fact was heard loud and clear.

They were going to America and forced to work with the CIA.

Torchwood...in America.

Well this should be good.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Heathrow airport was noisy.

Tosh almost felt sympathy for Rex when he had Owen swearing loudly at him, Gwen shrieking Welsh insults, Rose crying, and Ianto giving him his deadliest glare. Tosh remained neutral. While Rex was arrogant, impatient, and rather irritating, she knew he was a good guy really and just wanted to solve this immortal thing.

He reminded her of Owen.

Owen is still arrogant and snarky but when they were younger he was just as arrogant, impatient, and bent on hell in torturing the world around them. He had just lost his fiancée and found out aliens were real. On top of that he had been emotionally neglected by his mother and abandoned by his father.

She craved to ask Rex which parent had hurt him the most.

Instead she just remained silent and attempted to hold Owen's hand despite the handcuff's preventing them to move.

"You can't get away with this. We're British citizens!" Gwen protested once again the moment they get got out of the car.

"Hate to break it to you freckles but the Americans have been getting away with this sort of stuff for decades or did you just not pay attention to history?" Owen sneered.

"And how much of this did you know before Tosh told you?" Ianto asked.

"Hey! Stop your yapping, if you want to criticise, write a letter to your MP," Rex snapped, "World War Two," he addressed Jack – a mild improvement on Owen's many nicknames which were a variation of Captain Dickhead – "I'm taking this, what is this anyway?" he asked un-strapping Jack's vortex manipulator.

"It's nothing," Jack lied.

"Then you won't mind me having it," Rex said walking off.

"What a dick," Owen said.

"He reminds me of you," Tosh said softly. Ianto, Jack, and Gwen laughed at the indignant look on Owen's face. "You used to be just like that before you died."

"Fine we may have similar problems-"

"Attitude, commitment, work ethic and hygienic ones?" Ianto asked innocently.

"- But I bet anything he has no freaking clue how to cure illnesses or do surgery like I do," Owen finished only acknowledging Ianto's comment with a glare. "Face it. There will be a time when I show who is the better man."

"Now back to the miracle," Gwen said looking anxiously to the police guards and Rex who was arguing with an Asian woman. "I bet you anything that it has to do with Jack."

"Great, so you're saying it's my fault?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Yes," Owen said.

"It does tend to end up having some relation to you," Tosh admitted.

"The 456, Jack, do I really need to say anything else?" Ianto asked.

"So nice to know how much faith my team has in me," Jack said sarcastically. "I suppose Gwen's divorce also has something to do with me too?"

"Oh hell yes," everyone said in unison.

"Look it could be possible that it's just a switch and the wires got crossed," Tosh said in an attempt to make Jack feel better. "Everything mortal becomes immortal while everything immortal becomes mortal. It probably has nothing to do with Jack."

"Hmm...Of all the times to be arrested," Ianto mused, "I could probably finally gotten rid of those cockroaches in the weapon barn now they're mortal."

Owen and Gwen snorted while Jack raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? The world has gone upside down and all you could think about is cockroaches?"

"All right!" Rex shouted. "Let's get going, someone take the baby back to Wales."

Gwen dived to grab hold of Rose despite her hands being cuffed behind her. An officer grabbed hold of her as she kicked and screamed. Tosh felt tears pricked into her eyes as she watched the pink little bundle that she held, comforted, bathed, put to bed, and fed being put into a police car.

"Bastard!" Owen swore. "Where are you taking her?"

"I believe Miss Cooper here has a mother," Rex said uncaringly, "she shall take care of the baby until you are released to go."

"And when will that be?" Ianto asked icily.

"When you solved this Miracle Day thing," Rex said coolly. "Get them onto the plane."

As Tosh felt herself being practically carried onto the plane she could hear Gwen screaming desperately. I will come back. She is my baby. I will look after her. I will protect her. Don't you dare harm a hair on her head. The shouting was never ending. Tosh's ears almost felt like they were bleeding last time Gwen had ever sounded this distraught and desperate had been when Rhys was murdered by Bilius.

Tosh vowed that the moment they escape from the CIA they shall go back and get Rose.

The world is too dangerous for her to be left anywhere else but her mother's arms.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh and Owen were next to each other behind Ianto while Jack and Gwen were in front of him. Ianto muttered darkly about being the fifth wheel when Gwen looked at him with a sad smile and he couldn't help but smile back and keep quiet. Rex was being loud and irritating as he complained about needing medication especially in the form of vodka.

Ianto didn't blame him really...

He could use a shot of vodka himself.

Tosh and Owen were murmuring quietly. If Ianto strained his neck he could see Tosh resting her head on Owen's shoulder. Meanwhile Jack had tried to make a joke and Gwen was hissing at him. The loss of Rose was going to keep her angry for a good few weeks.

"Did you miss me?" Jack asked a little louder.

"Yes!"

Gwen looked more furious with herself than with Jack. They never liked to admit that they missed Jack. All of them loved Jack. Tosh and Owen saw him more of the much needed father figure they never had as children while Ianto and Gwen saw him as the man that saved them. Ianto from a life of despair and Gwen from a life of dullness. They all loved Jack because he made them feel alive, excited, bright, and wonderful...that they belong. But there was no way in hell any one of them will admit this.

Mostly because they didn't want to get hurt but it was also because they just didn't need Jack's ego to get any bigger than it already is.

Ianto desperately wanted to make a comment about Peter Pan when Gwen spun a magical monologue about Jack being like a fairy tale when Rex suddenly interrupted them. Ianto had never seen a more stupid man in his life – and he dealt with Owen on a daily bases. He, Tosh and Owen laughed out right when Gwen called him a tiny stupid man. That did nothing for the man's temper and he snapped at them to shut up.

They did but not until Owen made another rude comment. Ianto didn't know if it was possible for a man with such dark skin to go so red.

Jack immediately distracted him by mentioning morphic fields. Ianto had no idea what those were but he heard Tosh inhale sharply and knew the moment they were off this plane and away from the CIA she was going onto the nearest computer and pull up every scientific fact up.

As Jack explained the theory Rex just laughed in his face.

You know Ianto is now certain that even Janet is smarter than this man.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen was in the middle of telling Jack about their plans for the cottage. Things like painting the fences (Owen is trying to put that off right now) and planting roses with special thorns (Gwen would that when it's nicer weather) when Jack suddenly leans back into his chair and Gwen lets out a startled cry.

"He's sick!"

Immediately Ianto felt his chair being kicked as Owen started yelling abuse at Rex and demanded to be un-cuffed. Gwen immediately accused the silent scowling agent that Rex argued with earlier that day and Ianto was inclined to agree with her.

After all who supervises a gay steward making drinks?

By the way for all those who were interested the coffee was disgusting.

Rex found the poison in the agent's handbag and after a few tense seconds pins her to her seat. Owen managed to snap the cuffs and was immediately out of his chair and touching Jack's forward.

"Shit Jack, just shit," he mumbled. "Show me the poison," he ordered Rex who, strangely enough, obeyed the order. "Arsenic poisoning," Owen murmured. He turned a deadly glare to the woman now handcuffed to her chair. "If he dies I shall make you wish you were mortal again."

"Get in line," Ianto said coldly. "Tell us what to do Owen."

"We need new chemicals that can bind up the poison," Owen said abruptly standing up. "Gwen keep Jack calm, Ianto, Tosh you have to obey everything I say to the letter. Rex keep an eye on your lady friend."

"She's no friend," Rex scowled.

"And I'm not his lady," the woman hissed, "not now anyway."

"Typical," Owen grumbled, "a lovers tiff is causing my friend to die. Just keep an eye on her or I'll chuck you out of this plane." He took a deep breath. "I need to mimic EDTA. Laptop fuel cells, silver, a lot of heat, and-"

Ianto only managed to understand the first two orders. His brain had gone numb. Jack might die. A lot of hurried movement blocked what Owen was saying but Tosh heard every word and immediately with the help of the stewards Greta and Danny collected the others while Ianto stole the CIA laptop and the agent's silver necklace and was quick to mix everything Tosh gave him in a kettle with hot water.

Please god.

Please, please, he was begging them all, don't kill Jack.

Don't let Jack die.

He loved him. God he loved him. With almost all of his heart. He missed him dreadfully. Please god don't let Jack die so soon after being reunited with him.

One look of Gwen holding Jack and Owen swabbing his forehead with a cold clothe gave Ianto sheer strength that he didn't know he had. He ripped the flooring up and hunted for the orange tubing that Owen and Greta had mentioned at least once. There wasn't any.

"Where's the orange tubing? I can't see any orange tube!"

To his surprise Rex knelt beside him and started to search alongside him. He made a couple jabs about Ianto being indecisive and greedy – obviously he was a good agent if he managed to put the dynamic of the group down and their relationships with one another into a simple file – before mentioning axel grease. They continued to destroy the floor and Tosh let out a delighted scream when she found the orange tubing. With a quick flick with his penknife (given to him on the last birthday Jack was there for) Tosh was able to collect the clear liquid it contained.

A touch of cyanide and some help from diabetic Dan, they had the cure in their very hands. Gwen held Jack close to her chest as Ianto gently took Jack's coat off. Jack would murder them if they destroyed his favourite coat while trying to cure him. Gwen continued to murmur comforting words as Owen took over and injected the cure into Jack's veins.

The female CIA agent managed to escape from her handcuffs but Tosh immediately tackled her to the ground. Grabbed her by the hair and bashed her head repeatedly against the floor until she was unconscious.

"That," Owen said his voice filled with admiration, lust, and smugness, "was totally hot. We should join the mile high club right now."

"Owen head out of the gutter!" Gwen shouted as Jack let out a deathly scream.

Tosh blushed heavily and Ianto took over caring for Jack as Owen kissed Tosh and declared her the sexiest woman on the planet. Jack took a deep breath and looked up. He grinned almost lazily at Ianto and they all laughed.

"You're going to be fine," Gwen murmured happily.

Suddenly the next thing Ianto knew was Rex pushing him back into his seat and handcuffing him to the armrest.

So much for him being a decent bloke.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Owen had one of the most stressful days in his life since Gwen gave birth. First they were arrested, then they lost Rose, then Jack was poisoned, then he was denied sex (not really a major thing to anyone else but him), then it turned out arrogant wanker (Rex) was being set up and was pretty much in the same boat as them, and then they got chased by a crazy woman with her head the wrong way round! It was like the Exorcist or something!

He stood there unable to comprehend his escape vehicle. Usually Torchwood had access to a cool SUV (that he refused, and had Jack's and Ianto's agreement, to let the girls drive) instead their cool car to runaway in was a small, tiny, blue, mini.

Oh for fuck sake!

Diving in and immediately getting squashed by Jack and Ianto who pulled the girls in on their laps. Owen wondered if it was the wrong time to ask Jack for some time off. You know actually have that honeymoon he and Tosh skipped out on.

He let out a strangled gasp as the blonde behind the steering wheel sharply turned and Jack's elbow slipped and hit him in the stomach.

He had never been to America before but his first ten minutes told him the only thing he needed to know.

"I hate this bloody country!"


	3. Chapter 3

After having one hell of a scary shopping trip (people with masks on doing solemn funeral marches tend to be rather scary) Ianto was greeted by a smiling Gwen, and a smiling Gwen would mean only one thing.

"Rose?"

"She's been moved into a safe house with my mother under the custody of Sergeant Andrew Davidson," Gwen said taking the food supplies off of Ianto and putting them on the desk before hugging him. "We can't make contact just yet but it doesn't matter because Andy will keep them safe."

"Oi Tea-boy, make us a coffee will you?"

It took Ianto's full self-control to not snap something snarky at the American CIA agent who brought them here. Unfortunately – or maybe fortunately? – Owen never had self control. "Make it yourself, what is he, your slave?"

Gwen snorted. "You could talk, Owen," she said.

"Yeah, well Yan makes the best cup of coffee in the world..." Owen said uncomfortably.

"I still don't know how you managed to get hold of a coffee machine," Rex muttered.

"I have my ways," Ianto said mysteriously as he handed out bags of clothes out. Ah this was so much like the 456 again. Ianto does hope this means no one will die. "I only got the essential for you, sir" he added as he handed a small bag to Jack.

Jack pulled out the six packs of cotton boxers causing Esther – a sweet blonde girl who reminded him strongly of Tosh with her computer skilled mind and shyness – and Tosh to blush brightly. "I told you once; I told you twice, I don't wear underwear."

"Urgh," Rex and Owen groaned in unison.

"There is now a new cult, just what America needs, another cult," Ianto said dryly as if Jack had never spoken. "They call themselves The Soulless apparently being immortal has robbed man kind of their souls."

"I traced the number," Tosh said, Ianto immediately knew she was referring to the mission Jack, Esther, Gwen, and Rex were on earlier that evening. To confront one of the CIA bosses and see why exactly he had framed Rex and Esther up. "But once I got to one number I hit a vine-"

"What's a vine?" Gwen asked.

There was a sudden explosion of noise as Tosh, Esther, and Rex all tried to explain it at the same time. It became obvious while Rex had all the subtly of a bull in a china shop he was highly intelligent – Ianto knows that is surprising. Underneath their excited explanations Ianto gave her a quick whispered explanation himself. The excitement died out when Esther noticed Rex wasn't wearing a shirt (great another pretty intelligent woman ready to waste herself on a dickhead like Owen – not that Ianto had anything against Owen...) drawing attention to his wound that made everyone shudder or flinch or wince. Ianto felt nauseated. It reminded him far too much of Owen's wound when he got shot and Jack brought him back with the glove...

"No he can suffer," Gwen's harsh words brought him back to reality, "like the bastard he is."

"Are you going to harp on about your kid?" Rex snapped. "Do you wish she was here right now? She could play in the corner where the lead chips look extra tasty."

"Do us a favour and shut up," Owen growled. "Let me look at the wound," he added gruffly, "I'm sure I can sort it out for you."

Rex looked at Owen with suspicion, obviously doubting that Owen could do anything to help him, it was blatantly obvious that he didn't trust anyone in this room apart from Esther because the moment she sided with Owen Rex allowed him to drag him into the other room to sort out his wound.

Jack shot out some orders for Tosh and Esther to research Oswald Danes who was becoming famous through his survival of the lethal injection. Rex saw Esther adding her sister's number to her new phone and almost sent her into tears. Ianto schooled his face into a neutral mask but he too had his sister's number programmed into his new phone, along with Gwen's mother, and Martha and Mickey. Gwen stood up for Esther causing another little spat before Jack changed the subject to morphic fields once more.

Ianto couldn't help but notice the guilt and slight softening of facial expression when Rex watched a dejected Esther continue on with her work.

Great another Tosh and Owen.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They found a lead leading them to a warehouse.

They stole another car – unfortunately not one as flash as the sports car Jack nicked during the 456 but then again Gwen picked it – and spent the journey clowning around like they usually do. Owen sympathised with Rex when Jack managed to get a picture of him in his underwear that happened to him all the time, Ianto keeps an album of all the embarrassing and very naked pictures of Owen Harper. Once they got to the warehouse they spotted a guard and immediately the men's eyes went onto Gwen.

So here he was, laying the floor on top of Ianto (he better not be enjoying this), while Esther, Tosh, and Gwen flirted with the guard briefly before Gwen grabbed him by the tie and knocked him out against the car.

"You've done this before," Esther said impressed.

"So many times," Gwen said irritated.

"That's because you're sex on legs, Freckles," Owen said. Gwen stomped on his leg hard causing him to let out a yelp of pain. "What was that for?"

"Oh stop complaining before you turn me deaf," Ianto mumbled as a bit of carpet went into his mouth.

"Can someone get me out of this boot?" Jack called out from the back of the car.

Rex sat up in the front and grinned maliciously, "we should just leave him there," he said.

"Oh, so tempting, but then he'd fire us," Owen said sitting up and rubbing his shin. "And I need the money if I ever want to eat pizza again."

"I can hear you, you know!"

"We know," Everyone chorused.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The warehouse had been gigantic.

There was so many drugs around that it was blatantly obvious that PhiCorp had known about the Miracle long before it happened and prepared themselves for it. As they walked down a busy street discussing possibilities and theories they were distracted by a loud party coming out from one of the bars. It was rather disgusting, in Tosh's opinion, that people would allow themselves to get this drunk when they could be in severe agony later due to liver failure.

It barely surprised her that Jack ran to the party. It didn't surprise her at all when Gwen and Ianto followed him (with a little pushing from Owen, "go and keep an eye on him, I don't need him catching AIDS when he's mortal"). But it did surprise her that Rex decided to disappear himself leaving Tosh, Owen, and Esther by themselves. Taking the advantage of the peace without Rex, Gwen, and Jack bickering, Tosh slipped her arm through Esther's and took Owen's hand.

"Tell me about your sister," she said gently. She remembered the argument between Esther and Rex earlier that evening and knew it was a topic that needed to be handled. Family is always a weak point for a person. At least it had been for Tosh, Gwen, and Ianto. Jack was better at hiding it and knew when to make the sacrifice while Owen just didn't care about his neglectful family. "Is she ill or something?"

"No, she's fine, and even if she was, she will be," Esther looked anxious, "she just can't...cope. I mean she's my big sister but I always had to look after her..."

"I understand," Tosh said softly, "but you must be careful. Rex is right, the CIA is bound to be watching our every move, and I know they would use your sister as bait."

Esther looked terrified. "I don't know what I would do if that ever happened."

"I know what you will do," Tosh said calmly despite her heart picking a quicker pace, "you will betray us to keep her safe and even if the others don't understand I will. I promise you Esther if they use your family as bait I will never judge you."

Owen was pretending to not listen into this conversation but he gave Tosh's hand a comforting squeeze to let her know he heard every word. He and Jack were the only ones that knew the details on how she really came to Torchwood and for some strange reason Tosh knew that Esther could be trusted with this knowledge. Perhaps it is because the petite blonde reminded her of herself.

"Why?" Esther whispered.

"I'm Jack's prisoner," Tosh confessed, "I used to work for UNIT but an enemy government had kidnapped my mother and blackmailed me into stealing plans for a weapon and make it. I obeyed and got myself arrested. I spent a long time in one of the worst prisons before Jack brought my freedom."

"But why would Jack do that?" Esther asked.

"Because Tosh here is a sexy genius," Owen said before Tosh could answer. He slung his arm round her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "The plans were flawed and yet she made them work. Pure genius. Torchwood only consisted of Jack at the time and he needed a new tech support and here Tosh was for the taking."

"It was better for me," Tosh said, "I suddenly went from a cell to a nice expensive apartment, orange jumpsuits to nice designer clothes, my assets frozen to a hefty pay check, boredom to a constant puzzle of technology and mystery. Jack kept me in good food, living space, and clothes, I had nothing to complain."

"And the government didn't make a complaint about your good conditions?" Esther asked sceptically.

"Torchwood is outside the government. We could do whatever the hell we like," Owen said smugly.

"Didn't they close you down?"

"Not completely, I believe the Scottish branch is still open," Tosh said trying to hide the smile as her husband's smug face disappeared. She loved Owen with all her heart but he can have the biggest ego in the world if someone doesn't knock him down a peg or two once in a while. "But yes after the 456 incident we were considered too dangerous to keep around, but that's mostly because we blackmailed the Prime Minister."

"Never voting for that bastard again," Owen muttered.

"Owen you never vote," Tosh reminded him patiently.

They turned the corner and was now nearing the apartment they were all sharing. Tosh repressed a little shudder, this apartment made the warehouse they stayed in during the 456 seem clean. Yes Ianto had made it better with quilts and covers and old sofas and air fresheners but that didn't cover the fact it was grungy, filled with rats and cockroaches, and creaked ominously. Tosh's thoughts drifted from the apartment to Myfanwy. Talking about joining Torchwood had made her wonder about the dinosaur that came through the rift years ago. The government had contained her and Martha reassured her that she would make sure Myfanwy would be taken care of properly. It was probably for the best after all dinosaurs and babies just don't mix no matter what Ianto thinks...

"How did you join Torchwood?" Esther's voice broke into Tosh's thoughts. She turned to see Esther staring at Owen with curiosity.

"I rather not talk about it," Owen said bluntly. "But if you like I'll tell you about Gwen's first day and how it resulted into her snogging a woman."

Esther's eyes widened comically and it took a lot of restraint to not burst out into laughter. Owen has been offering to tell this story to everything especially Gwen's parents and it always resulted in the same – Gwen throwing something hard at Owen's head.

"Just don't leave out how you ended up in the cells naked," Tosh reminded him causing her husband to glare at her.

Esther was immediately distracted from Owen's past and was eager to know about Gwen's first day. It reminded Tosh a lot of Gwen asking eagerly about Jack...

Oh the good old days.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was more sensual than sexual.

At least it was for Ianto. He didn't think it was for Jack. He wasn't sure if it was for Gwen. Jack was all about lust and Gwen just seemed to be in the middle of it. In all honesty he wasn't sure how they ended up in this tangled position. He and Gwen were supposed to keep Jack alive not drink, dance, and _dance_.

It started with Jack being his usual charming persuasive self and convinced them to have a drink. A drink turned into another and then another. Then they ended up with that up-beat adrenalin feeling that they usually feel when chasing something dangerous. They danced. Then Jack kissed him and made some sort of witty comment about what a good kisser he was.

To which Gwen replied, "I bet Ianto is better."

That sparked off some sort of kissing contest that Gwen won. Then it just turned into snogging one another and at some point someone showed them to a small bedroom with a double bed and...

The clothes were flung off, every bit of skin was touched or kissed, there was a clash of noise filled with gasps, moans, panting, and some screams. Ianto laid there next to Jack who was looking up at the ceiling as he always did in the past. Obviously he was thinking about being mortal and what that meant for him. As usual Ianto pretended to be asleep while he was really watching Jack...and Gwen.

Gwen was curled up on the other side of Jack. Her head was resting on his naked chest, her dark hair covering her face so Ianto couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, and her arm slung over Jack's stomach.

Jack moved slowly shifting his hand to cup Gwen's head and began to stroke her hair. Ianto couldn't quite catch what he was murmuring to her but he felt a small spike of irritation. As loving as Jack was he had never been this tender or attentive to him as he was to Gwen. He felt his irritation melt away when Gwen's hand moved to take his and she lifted her head up enough to grin at him and mouth 'I love you' without Jack even realising what she was doing.

He loves Jack with a strange mad passion that he had never felt but he has never really felt comfortable telling him so. He loves Gwen in a different way, a strong friendship had been their foundation and this romantic turn has only made them stronger. She was comfortable to be around with and to talk to.

It was easier to tell her he loved her back which he did as silently as she had been.

Jack might love them or he might just enjoy their company.

Jack might be back for good or he might be gone once they solve this Miracle Day.

Either way Ianto knows he loves Jack but he knows he can live without him too.

After all he has Gwen, and Tosh and Owen to rely on.

And that was more of a miracle than whatever immortality that the human race was cursed with.

**Author's Note: I'm putting this on a little hiatus. I need to find scripts or something as a resource for the following chapters. I can't really remember what happens in detail enough and what I should change. I do know however that I'm changing a big part of the series finale so there would be even more AU stuff if they ever write a fifth series. **


End file.
